unknown traveler
by Wolfmist1728
Summary: a dimension traveler winds up in equestria. what will happen to him. will he leave or will he stay and put his eyes on somepony. will add oc requests in story just send description and name and i will add your oc. On hold for now I might give story up to someone else willing.
1. Chapter 1

dimension jumping is fun unless you mess up royal like i did. my name is phoenix and im a traten or a mix of all species. i wound up in a forests. "chase where am i" i asked my ai for my wrist gauntlet. he then filled me in on where i was and what was in this dimension. i heard beeping from my wrist gauntlet. "sir royal guards are coming your way with the princesses." he said. i cloaked then jumped off a tree and into another. "sir i would advise not killing any royal guards unless you want to be wanted in 55 dimensions." "well im usually attacked first." i said. i switched on thermal vision and watched them scout the area. i saw the two princesses who chase told me were sisters. the sun princess sent a message to god knows where. i then saw 6 mares and some others. "chase whats going on here?" "they are are protectors of this dimension." he then filled me in on the others. but he didnt know their names. i then hear a cracking under me and looked down as the tree branch broke i rolled away when it hit the ground but my cloak also gave out at the greatest time ever cause then impact knocked it off. i saw all of them looking at me. the sun princess said "grab him" i then saw guards circle around me. then dashed towards one and teleported behind him "what the" the guard said. then saw a bolt of magic fired at me "oh shit" i said and bought up my nuro shield and deflected it back at the guard who got electrocuted. more were fired at me from both sides so i ducked as the shooters hit each other instead. "ha" i said. i then telported behind but never noticed the princesses were the only ones still their i then ran into a ton of ponies several pegasi unicorns and earth a lasso was then thrown at me which i cut the rope in half with a sword before it even hit me/ they all were shocked at the fact i should have hit me but i moved so fast that i can counter alot even a bullet without warning its approaching me. i then took off running away jumping over a net trap. dodging a few attacks from different ponies. i then felt something hit me and i got sent forward into a tree. i got hit by magic somehow it didnt break my shields but it propeled me forward into a tree. i woke up tied to a chair my wrist gauntlet was still on. i didnt try any means of escape cause i wanted to see how this turned out. so i waited.

**TIME SKIP 3 HOURS**

* * *

><p>I was released and i was introduced to everyone it ponyville as the town was called. it seemed like a nice place to stay and no one was scared of me so i bought a house with money the princesses gave me for a new start and i applied for a job.<p>

I know it was short but its my first story but please send in oc requests and include description if paired with anyone if no description then i will create my own description.


	2. fate and destiny

**please send in oc requests for the story and i will gladly put them in**. ok so after what happened celestia said i should find a place to live so i went to look for a house. i changed into my pony form. (_will describe next chapter if needed_) i finally found a place to stay. i stayed in my pony form even though everyone knew my real form. later on i met everyone who i got chased by halfway through the town. i went into a forest. _not everyfree forest._ i heard something russel in the bushes behind me. i drew my staff which was hard to break off my back and saw a 5 headed wolf. well shit. i said. it growled at me and howled. i hit a button on my wrist gauntlet which sent out a distreess beacon which activated trackers chase gave everyone. sir i have confirmed backup is on its way. chase said. good cause we need the ext- i heard more howls and more wolves came out of the trees. now there were seven of the wolves. i switched back to human form and the wolves charged at me.  
><span>sorry for short chapter but read next chapter for what happens next.<span>


	3. saved by luck

a/n i swear i will try to submit longer chapters and i will list ocs sent to me since i have been sent one already but please send oc requests and reviews both are helpful.a/n end  
>well im screwed i thought. i then got smacked into a tree and an alert came up on my hud. the alert sent me wide eyed. it said power failure. my suit then went away but i still had my weapons. "perfect time for a power failure chase!" i said. "sorry sir but the core would have over loaded." "oh well that would have been worse but can you get me my a1 series suit?"i asked. "negative sir." he said. i then grabbed my staffas a wolf charged at me. i hit it and it flew into a tree and it tried to get up but couldn't i then took out a few more. i then heard a loud growl and more came out along with and alpha. 'fuck'i thought. as more came at me i braced for a fight and most likely death. but it they got shot by a blast of magic i looked over and saw the mane 6. i then looked forward and got hit by the alpha<br>**time skip 6 hours later**

will put alpha fight in if requested by at least one person and i know who pheonix is paired with none can be paired with her and i will shout out anyone who can guess who hes paired with.


End file.
